


You're Not Alone

by Random_1632



Category: Choices: It Lives In The Woods
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hugs, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_1632/pseuds/Random_1632
Summary: Noah attempts to reconcile with the one person he hurt the most.





	You're Not Alone

The first time Noah went back there, he was scared out of his mind. He didn't know what to expect, especially considering how Redfield and Jane turned out. But, he wasn't about to give up hope. Afterall, this was his fault in the first place. Besides, if he died here, no one would miss him. His mother hated him since Jane's death and his friends despised him now. There was no point in coming out of this alive.

He couldn't really explain why he came back. Maybe he hoped in vain that this could bring Devon back to him. Devon had always been the one to help his friends, to comfort them. If something went wrong, he immediately thought of his friends' wellbeing. A trait that proved to be his downfall in the end. Another reason could be to make Noah feel better. He needed to see a friendly face, be with someone who knew him from his past and didn't hate him. Noah's been alone for so long, he didn't want to be alone anymore. Either way this idea was either genius or suicidal.

Noah felt his throat close up at the sight of the old ruins. The ruins where so much pain and suffering occurred. The ruins that were responsible for the deaths of the two people who meant the most to him. It may not be an actual death but it might as well be.

Taking a deep breath, Noah entered the house. He promised himself that if Devon had become as malicious as Jane and Redfield, then he wouldn't let himself be manipulated. He learned his lesson well enough the first time around.

It was just as creepy as he remembered. Nothing had changed but it still had this… demeanor. It sent shivers down Noah's spine. He shuddered at the sudden drop in temperature. However, the no new thing gave Noah hope that Devon hadn't turned homicidal. And if he had then Noah would be his first victim. He could address why he was okay with that later.

That's when Noah heard the whisper. " _Who's there…"_

Noah took a deep breath, summoning up his courage. "It's Noah." He answered. He planted his feet on the ground, preparing for the worst.

A shadowy figure appeared in a corner. " _Noah… ?"_

The voice was so much like Devon that it made Noah's eyes water. The creature seemed to sense his distress so, it came a little closer.

" _Are you… friend?"_ The creature asked.

Noah glanced up from where he was staring at the ground. The creature had cocked it's head to the side, clearly perplexed. Noah smiled a little. He could imagine when Devon was confused. The boy would run his hands through his lavender hair when he tried to think of a solution. He had picked it up from his father if Noah remembered correctly.

Noah's smile widened a little. "Ya… ya… I think I am."

The creature's eyes then lit up with joy. " _Not alone… anymore."_

"You're not alone anymore." Noah assured.

" _Want to play a game?"_ The creature asked, it's eyes boring into Noah's. He felt as though the creature could see right through him.

Noah shrugged even though he felt his muscles tighten. "What kind of game?" He asked, meekly.

The creature noticed the change. " _Friend can… chose…"_ It told Noah, flying up to him.

Noah perked up at this. "Really? You don't want to play  _Are You Scared?"_

The creature shook its head vigorously. " _Caused friends to be… hurt. Don't want… friend to hurt."_

Noah smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I have a game in mind."

…

It really wasn't much of a game at all. Unless you wanted to get technical and say it was a memory game. Which Noah guessed it sort of was but the point wasn't to have fun. It was to help Devon remember.

The game worked like this, Noah would say something and he would ask the creature to answer what came to mind. First he started out simple. Noah would say the name of his mother and father and the creature would explain what he remembered. The memories he said were nothing more than fragments but it was enough to encourage Noah to continue.

At first, when it began to get dark, Noah would leave and find some place to crash for the night. But, everytime he left, the creature seemed dejected. This caused Noah to fear that he may become like Redfield or Jane. So, he bought a sleeping bag, food and water, and carried it all, including the flashlight Devon had given him a few months back, to the house. The creature seemed to perk up at this and Noah wouldn't admit it, but it helped him a whole lot too.

Noah continued the game, only this time naming Devon's friends. More memories were brought to light and Noah learned more about his friends. He couldn't fault any of them for trusting with Devon with their secrets. Afterall, Devon was the most loyal friend Noah had ever known.

There was a topic he was avoiding and it was on purpose. The topic of Jane. It was still a touchy subject for Noah but he didn't know what would happen if he asked the creature to remember Jane. Would the creature be as understanding as he once been or would he suddenly hate him. Noah hoped it would be the former. He had no idea what he would if his only friend would turn on him because of his betrayal. However, the creature would have every right since it was Noah's fault for him being who he is at the moment.

Eventually, Noah was brave enough to whisper the name of his long lost twin sister.

"Jane?"

The creature stared at Noah as he tried to remember. " _Best friend… not scared… dead…"_

Noah nodded, urging Devon to continue. His throat suddenly felt dry so he took a quick sip of water but it did nothing to help.

Devon continued, unhindered. " _Was Redfield… gifts… scared… gone…"_

That's when Noah felt a tear slip from his left eye. He hastily wiped it away, hoping that Devon didn't notice.

" _Noah… knife… betrayal…"_

Noah nodded as more tears slipped out. He stood up rapidly and fell under a dizzy spell. His back hit the rough, rocky wall of the cave. He slid down and wrapped his long arms around his legs, hugging them close to his chest. He buried his head into his knees, attempting to block out Devon's voice as he remembered that dreadful night.

" _I… sacrificed myself… took Jane's place…"_

That's when Noah began to sob. "It should've been me!" He shouted. "You didn't deserve it! You had a whole life in front of you!" He only sobbed harder. He lifted his head and locked his eyes with Devon. "I had-have nothing to live for! I betrayed all of you! It should've been me!"

Devon began to shook his head. " _No… Baby Jane's…"_

"Baby Jane is dead! I'm a fugitive!" Noah cried, burying his head into his head into his knees once again. "You had a whole life ahead of you!"

" _My choice… I wanted you to be happy…"_

Noah let out a bitter, wet laugh. "Ya… well how'd that work out?!"

An uneasy silence filled the cave. It was only broken by the hard sobs that wracked Noah's body. He couldn't seem to bring himself under control. Yet, it was in that moment when an idea struck him. One that would be better for everyone in the long run.

"Let me take your place." Noah whispered, quietly.

Devon's head snapped up at this. " _No…"_

But, Noah had already jumped to his feet. "I can take your place! Devon, you can finally be free!" He exclaimed. In all his life, Noah couldn't recall a time where he was more elated than this moment. However, Devon seemed to not share his sentiments. When Noah took a step close to him, intending to carry out his idea, Devon recoiled and seemed to shrink.

" _No…"_

Noah stopped in his tracks. "Where did you go?" He shouted, looking around. Devon was nowhere to be found. "Devon? Devon!"

He took off in a run searching high and low for his only friend but it appeared that Devon didn't want to be found. Noah collapsed onto his knees and hugged himself. Once again, hard sobs shook him as he released all the pent up feelings of loneliness, guilt, and grief. When it was over he felt a little better but, Devon was still nowhere to be found. Sighing, Noah went back to his sleeping bag and slept through the whole night. Unaware, that Devon had returned and was watching over him while he slept.

…

The next morning, Noah found Devon sitting on a nearby boulder. He rubbed at his sleepy eyes and kneeled in front of the rock. Devon refused to acknowledge his presence. Noah sighed but took the risk anyway.

"Let's make a deal." Noah proposed.

Devon glanced up from where he was staring at the floor. " _Deal… ?"_

Noah nodded. "I won't try to take your place as long as you help me find a way to bring you back to normal." He explained.

" _Bring back… Devon… ?"_

"If it's possible. I think your friends would be glad to have you back." Noah replied.

Devon shook its head. " _Don't know if… it's possible."_

Noah gripped Devon's forearm. "We'll make it possible. I swear to you." He promised.

Devon stared at where Noah's firm but comforting hand gripped his forearm. It was the first human contact that Devon had since the sacrifice. It felt… nice. It felt nice for Noah, too. He had been on the run for so long, without anyone familiar to reassure him when his own mind became too much for him to handle.

And here they were, Two lonely souls in need of comfort. Just like it had been a few years ago. But, this time neither one was going to abandon the other.

"You're not alone." Noah promised, gripping Devon's other shadowy forearm.

Devon's eyes sparked to a blue as his face lit up. " _Not… alone…"_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love Noah Marshall so much and I wanted him to have a happier ending. But, obviously this isn't it but I wanted to explore the story line with him and my MC Devon. Who was a male. I accept constructive feedback. Any grammar mistakes you see are in fact my fault! Au Revoir!


End file.
